Christmas: Narnia Edition
by NarniaSparkle
Summary: It's Christmas in Narnia! The four Pevensies and their friend Scarlet's first Christmas as rulers in Narnia. When their Narnian guest arrive at Cair Paravel, the Kings and Queens soon learn there's a Christmas tradition at Cair Paravel. But it's something they would never expect... OC. Part of 'The Chronicles of Us' series.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note: **So this will be Only like two chapters because I really dont have that much to write about. It's Christmas in Narnia! And my OC and the Pevensies have no idea what to expect! Please enjoy! Oh Scarlet is my OC from my other stories so if you want I bio of her got to 'The Awaited Return' and read that one.

**Let the Games Begin**

* * *

"So who's coming to Cair Paravel?" Edmund asked walking down a hallway with Scarlet.

"Well some friends and well two of every type of creature in Narnia," Scarlet replied.

"What?! Do you know how many guests will be here?" Edmund exclaimed.

"I know, but it's some kind if Narnian tradition," Scarlet said a little shaky.

"I wonder what we do to occupy them..." Edmund wondered.

"I don't know. There is some sort of tradition they do," Scarlet answered.

"I wonder what it is..." Edmund said. since this was their first Christmas in Narnia Scarlet or the Pevensies had no clue what to expect.

Edmund and Scarlet walked on in silence. When they reached their destination they opened the door to find everyone who was coming was there.

"Hullo," Edmund and Scarlet said overwhelmed by the number of guest.

"Please take a seat my very late brother and friend, King and Queen," Peter said Feeling quite annoyed because the two were late for the meeting.

Scarlet and Edmund found an empty seat and decided they could both fit on it.

* * *

"As you all know we have a tradition at Christmas time. However, our Kings and Queens do not know of it," Kasper a wise old owl said.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized.

"do not fear my dear young Queen you will soon find out. Now let the weapons be handed out," Kasper said.

A few fauns passed out little metal blow tubes. Everyone smiled and stared at the Kings and Queens confused expressions.

"What are we going to do with these? Blow darts at each other?" Susan asked bewildered.

"No, no not that. There is paint inside each blow tube. Everyone who is playing is a rival. You see this is what our tradition is... We play Asassin. If you see someone who is in the game you blow through the tube and then the paint will hit them. Then That means that person who got hit is out. Now pass out the horns," Kasper instructed the fauns.

"Narnians play Asassin?!" Scarlet exclaimed because she had played once but it was with her and her brothers friends. The Pevensies were also in shock because they had played once before.

"Yes we do, but we have a few rules we will go over in a minute. Now please pass the horns out!" Kasper yelled.

The fauns came around again and passed out ivory horns about the size of Susan's, but of course they weren't magical.

"Now if you have hit someone blow your horn. If you hear any of these horns being blown, come to this room for the meeting. Then we will see who got hit and then cross their name off this black board. Once you have been hit and your name has been crossed off you don't have to come to the meetings unless you want to. Do not worry we will still have time to spend together without the danger of being hit. We have rules.

1. You may not try to hit someone at meal times

2. The game is stopped at nighttime

3. We have one hour of free time without worrying about the game

Now if you break any of these rules you will be disqualified," Kasper explained. "Any questions?"

Edmund raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kasper asked.

"If we're running to a meeting and we see other contestants running beside us can we hit them?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, but you must blow your horn. However once you are ten yards from this room you may not shoot. and no you cannot stand ten yards from the door and wait for the others to come. Anyone else?" Kasper answered.

"I have one. What happens if we run out of paint?" Susan asked.

"You must come to me. Don't worry I'm not playing so you will be safe," Kasper said.

"How will we know when we start and stop?" Lucy asked.

"You will hear the bell on the roof of Cair Paravel to tell you when to start and stop," Kasper answered yet again.

"How can some of the beas- er animals hold the blow tubes?" Peter asked curiously.

"They have their ways..." Kasper said getting impatient.

"How do we know who wins?" Scarlet asked.

"Whoever is the last one standing wins, but the game officially ends at midnight on Christmas Eve during the ball. That time limit is only there in case we have a tie. That gives you one week to demolish your opponents," Kasper said getting very tired of the questions.

"I'm so going to beat you," Scarlet said to Edmund.

"No I'm going to beat you," Edmund said with a smirk.

"One more question, Kasper. What do I get when I kick Edmund's butt at this game?" Scarlet Questioned still staring at Edmund.

"No what will I get when I kick Scarlet's butt?" Edmund said still looking at Scarlet.

"First of all, it's a surprise. Second of all we Narnians are masters at this. So you might not win," Kasper said.

"I'll win," Edmund and Scarlet said in unison while glaring at each other.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy all had the same thought... This is going to mean war between Scarlet and Edmund.

"Well I suppose that ends our meeting. Now disperse because the bell will ring in five minutes and we don't want a ambush with us all in the same room. I give you one piece of advice, watch your back," Kasper said.

Everyone walked out of the room quickly hoping to get to their own chambers before the bell rang.

"Good luck, Scarlet," Edmund said looking at her mishievously.

"Good luck, Edmund, you'll need it," Scarlet replied.

They both turned around and departed and went in their separate ways only looking back once.

Scarlet was at the door of her bedroom when the bell rang.

She smiled.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I modernised their dialogue. Sorry if you do not like. Well I was watching an episode of iCarly when they played Asassin. I thought it would be funny for the Narnians to do it. So it's really modernised in the plot... Kinda. I'm not even sure if this is a real game. I hope it is it sounds fun. Please review!


	2. The Terrible Two

**Author's Note: **So here is the next chapter! We're getting so close to Christmas! I'm so excited! I do not own the Pevensie characters or any other characters I mention that are from the book/movie.

**The Terrible Two**

* * *

_Do dooooo! Do doooo!_

Went the sound of one of the game horns. Scarlet, Peter, Susan, and Edmund all ran out of their rooms very quickly. That is our of their _own _rooms. They all ran their separate ways hoping not to meet anyone on the way to the conference room before the ten yards from the room.

Once they reached the room they walked in and saw most of the competitors were already there. After a few more peopled flowed into the room Kasper walked out of the crowd and stood before everyone with a satyr standing next to him.

"This young satyr has successfully shot one of the other competitors. Now may we have the competitor who got shot come and stand up here? Just so we can mark your name off this board." Kasper said motioning to someone.

The person rose and walked up to the front. To Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Scarlet's surprise the first person to be hit was Lucy.

"Now, Queen Lucy, would you like to explain how you are the first one to be hit?" Kasper asked

The other Kings and Queens watched Lucy as she looked rather sad that she was the first one out.

"Well I was in the garden and I thought I would be safe so I decided to have tea. As I was drinking my tea paint splattered all over my cup, and then I turned around and I got hit on my stomach. Then the horn was blowing so I ran here and I knew I was out," Lucy explained.

Then Lucy turned and showed the front of her dress was splattered with red paint.

"Well that's too bad. Try again next year, dear," Kasper said. Now hand over your blow tube and horn."

Lucy handed over her weapons. This is what every contestant hated. It was the most humiliating thing to do.

After that the meeting was dismissed. Everyone then went about their own business.

_Do do doooooo! Do do dooooo!_

"Not another one!" Susan exclaimed as she ran toward the room again.

_do do doooo! Do do doooo!_

"What? Another one?" Peter questioned as he heard another horn blow.

_Do do dooo! Do doooo!_

_do do doooo! Do dooo!_

When Susan and Peter walked in to the room there was quite a confusion among everyone. Kasper once again came up in front and standing next to him was Scarlet and Edmund.

"Oh no. One or both of them must be out," Susan whispered to Lucy who had decided to come to the meeting even though she was out of the game.

"This is something which hasn't happened in a long time. Two competitors have hit two other competitors each. Now may we have the four who got shot come up here?" Kasper asked.

Two minotaurs, one faun, and the satyr who had hit Lucy all came up to the front.

"As some of you know these are some of the best Assassin players around. And they have been hit. Not just by anyone, but by our very own Queen and King, Scarlet and Edmund. It seems these two are a little better than we expected," Kasper said making the crowd laugh a little. "Now all of you better watch out. I'm sorry gentlemen, but you will have to turn in your blow tubes and horns."

Kasper held out his hands. The four players looked somewhat ashamed being the next contestants out. And they were especially ashamed they had been hit by newbies.

* * *

_Do dooo!_

"Not another one!" Peter complained.

Peter was very tired of the meetings even though he had called a meeting twice already. He ran into the room and saw Edmund smiling triumphantly.

"Now who have you defeated, King Edmund?" Kasper asked quite tired because this was the fifth meeting of the day (and it was still the first day of the game). Kasper was rather disappointed because Peter had called two meetings, Edmund and Scarlet had called twice (once together and once by themselves), and only once had any of the other Narnians called a meeting.

"Well I think the victim should come and stand up here for everyone to see," Edmund replied.

Soon someone made their way to the front of the room. This time it was Susan.

"Queen Susan how did you get defeated?" Kasper asked.

"I was in my room and trying on a dress when Edmund barged in and splattered this blue paint all over my new Christmas dress!" Susan said in her new red Christmas dress. She turned around and revealed blue paint all over the back of her dress.

"Queen Susan hand over your weapons," Kasper instructed getting quite bored.

Susan handed over her things and then the meeting was dismissed.

_Ding dong Ding Dong!_

Went the bell telling everyone that the game was on hold for the rest of the evening.

"Thank goodness! Now we don't have to go to anymore meetings!" Peter exclaimed to Lucy as he walked into the dining room.

"Well at least you had a chance to use your weapons we didn't even get the chance!" Lucy and Susan complained as they took their seats.

Soon Edmund and Scarlet came walking in side by side talking about something.

"What's with that?" Peter asked to his sisters while pointing at Scarlet and Edmund.

"I don't know," Susan replied.

"What's going on with you two?" Peter asked as Scarlet and Edmund took their seats.

"Oh nothing," Scarlet answered mysteriously.

"Just devising a plan to have world domination," Edmund stated.

Susan, Peter, and Lucy all sat and stared at the two with mouths wide open.

"Hullo? Anyone home?" Edmund asked waving his hand in front of his siblings.

"All of you snap out of it! It was just a joke," Scarlet explained.

"Oh," Susan said feeling rather foolish. Although if you put Edmund and Scarlet together you never know what might happen.

"It's just about this Christmas gift," Edmund said feeling like he should really make sure his sibling understood that his first answer was really a joke.

"Well that's nice," Peter replied.

Then the meal started and the evening passed quickly.

* * *

_Three days before Christmas Eve..._

_Do do doooo!_

_ Do dooo doooo!_

_Do do doooo!_

_Do do dooo!_

_Do do dooo!_

Rang the game horn for the fifteenth time that day, and it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.

Susan and Lucy still went to the meetings even though they were out of the game. They felt like they should support Scarlet, Edmund, and Peter. Only a few people scrambled to the meeting now, but every meeting it was getting fewer and fewer.

"I wonder who got hit by the terrible two now," Lucy said.

"How do you know it was Edmund and Scarlet?" Susan asked.

"Well going by the fact that every few seconds a horn was being blown is a red flag that it must be both of them," Lucy explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Susan said entering the room.

This time five participants stood in the front with paint on their faces, arms, and legs. However, this time one of the people standing up was Peter with a huge paint spot splashed on his forehead.

"King Edmund has hit three participants and Queen Scarlet has hit two," Kasper said in a very bored voice.

Many sighs of envy were heard throughout the remnant of Narnians in the room. Most of which had already been out of the game, but wanted to see the turn out. However, all were wishing they could be the two masters of Assassin.

"Ha, I beat you, Scarlet," Edmund said smugly to Scarlet.

"One of mine should count for two! I got Peter!" Scarlet replied.

"Children, we don't count how many you each got its whomever is last. That's who wins," Kasper said.

"It should count," Scarlet mumbled.

"If it did I would still have beaten you," Edmund mumbled back.

"Peter would've counted as two," Scarlet argued between her teeth.

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would."

"No!"

"Yes!

"You wanna fight this out?"

"Yeah I wanna fight this out!"

"Fine! You wanna go?"

"We kinda established I wanted to fight."

"Fine! let's go!"

Scarlet and Edmund both were about to take a swing at each other when Peter interrupted them.

"EDMUND!SCARLET! Shut up!" Peter yelled. "Both of you go to your rooms! And no dinner!"

Scarlet and Edmund obeyed. As the two were walking out of the room and about to go their separate ways Edmund stuck his tongue out at Scarlet.

"Oh, very mature, Edmund," Scarlet smirked.

"Oh, very mature, Edmund," Edmund mocked.

"You have the maturity of a five year old," Scarlet responded shaking her head.

"You have the maturity of a five year old," Edmund mimicked.

"Shut up or I'll sneak into your room tonight and cut your head off," Scarlet replied.

"You would never," Edmund argued.

"I would too!" Scarlet replied.

"Okay both of you, shut up and go to your rooms before I go and cut both of your heads off!" Peter yelled.

"She started it," Edmund mumbled.

"No I didn't!" Scarlet replied.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not! It was you!"

"I'm going to count to three and if you're both not out of sight you're really going to regret that you didn't stop arguing," Peter warned. "One."

As Peter said 'one' Edmund and Scarlet ran for their lives knowing what Peter could do to them.

Peter turned around and looked at his sisters. "When did I become a father?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Good? Bad? Well give me your opinions and review! Bye bye!


	3. The Christmas Spirit is Nowhere

**Author's Note: **So here is chapter three!the whole thing of only making it two chapters fell through. So Yeah I think this little fanfic will only be four chapters. Just because I'm running out of ideas and Christmas is only like three/four days away. Well here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

**The Christmas Spirit is... Nowhere**

* * *

_One day before Christmas Eve..._

"Good Morning Peter, Susan, Lucy," Scarlet greeted as she walked into the dining room for breakfast. Then adding with a tone of disgust, "Edmund."

"Scarlet." Edmund greeted not without making a face.

"You're such a baby," Scarlet replied.

Edmund was about to start mimicking Scarlet again, but he was soon shut up by Peter who warned Edmund by making a fist. Lot's of tension was felt throughout the room. Scarlet and Edmund were always eyeing each other making sure one of them didn't pull out a blow tube unexpectedly. This However, didn't make any sense since the game hadn't started yet this morning. However Edmund and Scarlet both thought you could never be too careful.

Once breakfast was over everyone went about their own business. Now only seventeen participants were still in the game. However, that number was about to shrink.

_Do do dooo!_

_do do dooo!_

_Do do dooo!_

_Do do dooo!_

The game horns were blown a few times more as a few interested guests walked to the room_. _when the few interested spectators walked in they saw fourteen Narnians standing before them.

"Do I even need to ask who shot these contestants?" Kasper asked.

Everyone knew the answer, but just to confirm it the fourteen unlucky participants pointed at two very proud fourteen year olds.

"Yeah, yeah hand the weapons over," Kasper replied drowsily. "This game seems to be the same everyday. Meeting dismissed."

The few spectators walked slowly out of the room as Scarlet and Edmund pushed passed them trying to get to their rooms. Lucy decided to spend time with Scarlet for awhile so she walked slowly to her room.

* * *

Lucy opened the door and walked in. She was greeted by Scarlet who turned around with a blow tube in hand and about to fire.

"It's just me," Lucy stated sadly.

"What's the matter, Lu?" Scarlet asked putting the blow tube down and walking over to her friend.

"This time of year is always so happy. At least in England it was. There's no Christmas spirit. And we haven't even gotten a tree! And we still have to decorate for the Christmas Eve masquerade," Lucy explained.

"Wait, we're having a Christmas Eve masquerade?" Scarlet asked motioning for Lucy to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, it was Susan's idea," Lucy replied taking a seat.

"She does like to have parties. Don't worry we'll get a tree," Scarlet comforted.

"I do hope so," Lucy replied. "This contest is taking over Christmas."

"Don't worry about that either. I'll win soon," Scarlet said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Exactly what I was talking about."

Scarlet was about to reply, but she heard something. She quickly put her finger to her mouth signing to be very quiet. Lucy obeyed and turned to look at the door. Someone was just behind it. Scarlet knelt by the side of her bed to make a shield for herself. However, she didnt hear anything more. she crept to the door then she started to twist the knob. Scarlet swung the door open and jumped in front about to shoot.

"Hold your fire!" someone shouted.

it was Peter.

"Peter, don't do that! I thought you were Edmund," Scarlet gasped.

"What is that suppose to be an insult?" Peter asked Half sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you the tree for Cair Paravel has arrived," Peter replied triumphantly.

"Oh! When can we decorate it?" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Whenever you want," Peter replied.

"This isn't a trick is it?" Scarlet asked skeptically.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"Whose side are you exactly on? Edmund's or mine?" Scarlet asked.

"how do you know I'm not on the other fellow's side?" Peter asked referring to the third contestant.

"Why would you?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know. It's really hard to choose between my brother and well... you," Peter stammered.

Scarlet didn't quite understand what 'you' meant, but Lucy had a pretty good idea.

"Anyway, would you like to decorate the tree?" Peter asked.

"I suppose," Scarlet answered as she walked out of her room.

* * *

Scarlet was very happy to see all the Narnians working on the tree. She noticed a box of ornaments and knelt down to pick it up. Suddenly a piece of mistletoe was hung over her. She knows it's Peter by the way he stands. Scarlet was about to turn around when she heard some familiar foot steps... Edmund's. Scarlet quickly pulled out her blow tube and crouched behind the tree.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"My enemy," Scarlet replied.

"Edmund?" Peter asks.

"No, Tulip the fairy," Scarlet replied sarcastically. "Of course it's Edmund!"

Scarlet watched Edmund through the tree. He seemed to be looking for someone, but he didn't find whoever it was. Thus he walked back up the castle stairs.

Scarlet relaxed as she watched him walk away. Then she noticed a faun.

"Peter, is that Alrusia?" she asked pointing to the faun.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Good," Scarlet replied. With that she put the blow tube to her lips and blew. Green paint flew out and splattered over the poor faun. Scarlet smiled and started to blow her horn. Scarlet started to make her way to the staircase.

"Scarlet! Really? Right now?" Peter complained.

"Sorry, Peter it is a competition," Scarlet replied.

Lucy, Susan, and Peter dropped what they were doing and walked slowly to the room.

Scarlet ran very quickly to the room and found Edmund there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard the horn and came," Edmund replied coolly.

Before Scarlet could say anything, Kasper walked in and went through the routine once again.

"Now we only have two contestants left. Scarlet and Edmund," Kasper stated slowly. "Yes well the contest is finished tomorrow. One of you better win."

"I will," Scarlet and Edmund said in unison.

"You're going down Montgomery," Edmund stated competitively.

"Well I'm pretty sure you are Pevensie," Scarlet replied sassily.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, all stared at Scarlet and Edmund who were eyeing each other. They knew this was going to be a blood battle.

soon the bell of Cair Paravel was rung indicating the game was over for the day.

"Thank goodness," Kasper yawned. "It's time for dinner."

As the Pevensies and Scarlet walked out the door Scarlet couldn't help, but gloat.

"I got the last one," Scarlet said to Edmund.

"Well you didn't get the last human," Edmund retorted.

"But I already got Peter. I mean you're not a human you're a monster," Scarlet replied.

"I'm not the monster," Edmund mumbled.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"All I'm saying is I'm going to get you. You better watch your back," Edmund answered.

"I think you should watch your back," Scarlet replied.

"Will both of you shut up?" Peter asked hearing the whole conversation since he was walking right in front if them.

They both were instantly quiet. Edmund once again stuck his tongue out. Scarlet rolled her eyes and mouthed the words, 'You are an idiot'. Edmund frowned and pushed Scarlet. Scarlet wouldn't take this so she pushed him back. This soon turned into a pushing war.

"Scarlet, Edmund. Knock it off or I'll have to make you go to your rooms again," Peter warned not even turning around.

"You're not my father," Edmund replied.

"Or mine," Scarlet added.

"It doesn't matter both of you stop fighting or else," Peter said. Then adding very quietly, "but I feel like your father."

Edmund and Scarlet didn't like being bossed around. They both knew Peter couldn't see them so they stuck their tongues out at Peter.

"Stop sticking your tongues out," Peter ordered not even turning around.

Scarlet and Edmund quickly stopped. Both were very baffled at how Peter knew. Peter sensed their confused expressions he was quite satisfied. Peter walked on with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The last chapter will be up shortly! Anyway, leave a review and tell me your opinions!


	4. Outside a Bedroom Door

**Author's Note: **This Was suppose to be the last chapter... but it got really long so there will even be one more! woohoo! yeah you're probably thinking, "How many times are you going to change the number of chapters?" Don't worry this is the last time.

**Outside a Bedroom Door**

* * *

"Okay who's stupid idea was it to have the ball be a masquerade on Christmas Eve?" Edmund yelled walking into Susan's room where the three girls were getting fitted for their Christmas dresses, and waving a mask around.

Scarlet was about to spin around and try to hit Edmund, but she remembered the game was on hold until tomorrow morning. Then all the girls realized they were in their under-dress and it was unfit for Edmund to see them. So they quickly wrapped themselves in their silk robes.

"It was actually Susan's idea," Lucy answered.

"Susan, you just ruined the whole Christmas ball!" Edmund yelled.

"How?" Susan asked not really caring why Edmund hated the idea.

"Because that means I can't tell which one Scarlet will be. Then that means I can't win," Edmund answered fuming with anger.

"Please, it's not like you were going to win anyhow," Scarlet replied coolly.

"I've about had enough of you," Edmund said taking a step forward.

"Well I've had about enough of you. Barging in on us in this unseemly fashion!" Scarlet replied taking a step closer to Edmund.

"Oh, like I care what any of you look like!" Edmund stated taking another step.

"Whatever, but you know what, Edmund Pevensie? I think you're scared I'm going to beat you!" Scarlet said with another step.

"Stop it! I'm going to win and you know it! I do have the upper hand!" Edmund shouted taking another step.

"Yeah, what is that?" Scarlet challenged with another step.

"I'm a boy, and boys are more smart and better at things than girls," Edmund answered with one more step.

"You think I can't win because I'm a girl?" Scarlet asked indignantly.

Soon Edmund and Scarlet were only two inches apart. Peter could hear the argument from the other room and he quickly came in to see what it was about this time.

"Stop both of you," Peter ordered. "I want both of you out of here and go straight to bed."

Scarlet and Edmund obeyed orders for the umpteenth time that week. However, before leaving Susan's room Edmund threw his mask on the ground and stomped on it.

"I refuse to wear that!" Edmund yelled. Then looking down at his work of smashing the mask he saw he had crushed it. Then he added, "Well, at least not that one."

* * *

Scarlet walked to her room, but she didn't go to bed for some hours later. It was very dark out in Narnia and she needed a candle as she undressed and got ready for bed. She was walking over to her bed when she heard something outside of her door. She crept to her door. She didn't know who was there, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Edmund, go back to your room," Scarlet ordered as she opened her door.

Edmund sprang up in surprise.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I know your footsteps when I hear them," Scarlet answered.

_At least she doesn't know why I'm here. _Edmund thought with a sigh.

As if Scarlet could read his mind she said, "I bet I have a pretty good idea why. You came here and were going to sleep by my door so you could either sneak into my room or just stay out until the morning. Then when I woke up to the early bird game bell you would hit me. Then you would be declared winner."

"How'd you know?" Edmund asked shocked on how she knew his whole plan.

"One. I'm smarter than you. Two. I'm a girl I know these things. And Three. I had the same plan," Scarlet replied.

"Oh," Edmund said.

"Now go to bed, Ed, or I'll call Peter," Scarlet warned.

"You wouldn't do that," Edmund stated bluntly.

"Yeah you're probably right," Scarlet agreed.

"Mr. I'm right and I have authority over you, might send us to our rooms without dinner, again," Edmund replied.

Scarlet and Edmund both smiled and laughed. They quickly realized what they were doing and their smiles abruptly disappeared.

"Night, Scarlet," Edmund said awkwardly. Edmund stood in front of Scarlet awkwardly not knowing what to do.

_Should I kiss her? Walk away? Say something else? Hug her? Punch her? Beat her up? Wait did I just think punch her, and beat her up? No I shouldn't do that. _Edmund thought.

Sensing his awkwardness Scarlet spoke quickly,"Night, Ed." then she leaned over and gave Edmund a hug. Not a big hug, but it was a hug. Edmund returned the gesture by giving her a small hug back. With that she gave him a little, playful push and closed her door.

Edmund lingered a little while and just stared at her door. He felt happy and almost like he had butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't figure out the feeling in his stomach, but he had had this feeling before. However, he hadn't felt that way for awhile. And it seemed when Scarlet had hugged him every nerve in his body tingled.

Scarlet put her back against her door and sighed. She gracefully slid down to the floor and held her knees against her chest. Her heart was beating oddly fast, and when she had hugged him it felt like her blood started to rush in her veins. For some odd reason Scarlet felt warm and happy after speaking and laughing with Edmund. It was a feeling she hadn't had since the games began.

* * *

_Christmas Eve, three hours before the Masquerade... _

"Okay people we have to move, move, move! If this masquerade is going to be a success it has to be perfect! Did you hear me? I said perfect! And when I say perfect I mean _PERFECT_!" Susan ordered the servants.

"Susan, relax. Everything is beautiful," Lucy reassured.

"Beautiful, yes. Gorgeous, maybe. Perfect, never!" Susan said flinging her arms up in exasperation.

Lucy rolled her eyes and left her sister to make everyone nervous.

"Scarlet, can't you talk to her?" Lucy asked Scarlet who was helping put the last decorations up.

"Lucy, she's gone. No one can talk to her now," Scarlet answered climbing down from a ladder and wiping dust off her hands on her old dress.

Lucy looked over at Susan. Susan was yelling at a poor Minotaur because he had brought in six poinsettias instead of seven.

"I told you seven! Not six! Seven! Do you know what seven means?! A child of three even knows the difference!" Susan yelled.

Lucy shook her head. "Yep no one can save her now."

"Or that poor Minotaur," Scarlet added.

"He's likely to get his head ripped off," Peter added coming into the conversation.

"Look at the time! We barely have enough time to get ready!" Susan exclaimed while rushing over and grabbing Lucy and Scarlet's wrists.

"But the masquerade is three hours away," Peter yelled.

"Exactly! We need at least four!" Susan yelled her answer as she pulled Scarlet and Lucy up the stairs.

"You're not ugly, you know!" Peter yelled.

* * *

_Two Hours and fifty-five minutes (to be exact) later..._

Susan was tying the strings of the back of Scarlet's dress when she noticed Scarlet had a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Well, Susan, your nails might possibly rip my skin if you don't let up on your grip soon," Scarlet said.

Susan looked down at her hand. She now noticed what Scarlet was talking about. Her nails were digging into the poor girl's skin that drops of blood might come out soon.

"Sorry!" Susan exclaimed pulling her hand away.

"It's alright," Scarlet replied.

"Let me take a look at you," Susan ordered.

Scarlet twirled around to show off her dress. It was white, Simple, a little puffy, and It was strapless. Scarlet wore her hair in loose curls that went about two inches below her shoulders. And to complete the outfit she wore a white with black lace mask.

"Scarlet, I can barely recognise you with that mask on," Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy was wearing a green dress that flowed to the floor. It had a gold ribbon crisscrossing the front and it was strapless. Lucy looked much older. Especially with her hair in a messy bun.

"Lucy, where did you get that dress?" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Susan gave it to me," Lucy replied.

"Susan, will Peter approve of that dress on his little sister?" Scarlet asked.

"She just had a birthday! She's thirteen. She can wear that," Susan replied.

"You didn't answer my question," Scarlet said.

"Well about Peter. Then no. He would not approve, but he will never know once Lucy puts on her mask," Susan answered nervously.

Lucy quickly put on her pretty gold mask. Susan was right, Lucy did look different.

Susan twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was dark red and it had little diamonds and was strapless as well. Her hair was in a very neat bun with a few curls coming out.

"Time to go downstairs," Susan exclaimed after hearing many voices trail up to her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will definitely be the last. I hope you liked this! The next chapter will be about the masquerade! And who wins. Well leave a review if you want!


	5. It's Over

**Author's Note: **Hi! Thank you for clicking on my story And reading this far! Well here is the last chapter. I was in a rush to write this before December 24 because I thought you probably wouldn't want to be on fanfiction on Christmas Eve. but as you can see I failed at getting it up. Oh and in case you didn't know this Peter has a crush on Scarlet too. And she kinda has one on him. yeah it's kind of a love triangle. Anyway, please enjoy!

**It's Over**

* * *

"Wait I can't go yet," Scarlet said before walking out if Susan's room.

"Why not?" Susan asked.

"Because I need this," Scarlet answered. She held up her blow tube then stuck it on the strap of her high heel.

Lucy and Susan shook their heads at Scarlet.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"Nothing. Just you can't splatter anyone with paint," Susan stated.

"Don't worry I won't," Scarlet replied. "Just Edmund. I'll just hit Edmund."

Susan and Lucy weren't exactly pleased with this answer, but they knew they couldn't do anything to change Scarlet's mind.

The three girls glided their way down the stairs and to the party. It was very cheerful and lively.

"Who are all these men and boys?" Scarlet asked knowing there weren't any boys or men in Narnia.

"They are from Archenland. However some live in Narnia. We needed more than just us for humans at this party," Susan answered.

"Susan, except for a few of them, they all have dark hair," Scarlet exclaimed.

"So?" Susan asked.

"Hello, I can't tell if it's Edmund or not!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Susan reassured with a small pat on Scarlet's shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Scarlet answered.

"Well look on the bright side. There are so many girls with dark hair Edmund will have the same trouble," Lucy added then she walked gracefully away.

Scarlet walked over to the refreshment table and sipped some punch while she scanned the room in search of Edmund.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked Lucy.

"Yes you may," Lucy replied taking the blonde boy's hand.

The young man took Lucy to the dance floor and twirled her around.

"What is your name?" The young man inquired.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," Lucy replied remembering Susan said that young men liked a mysterious girl.

"Someone likes to play games, doesn't she? Well alright. Don't tell anyone, but I'm King Peter," the young man answered.

Lucy stopped dancing and looked bewildered. This was her brother? She had been dancing with her brother?

_I guess he must not know who I am! _Lucy thought.

"Now I told you mine. Now tell me yours," Peter ordered.

"Peter, I think you should know something," Lucy said shakily.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I- I- I'm Lucy. Your sister," Lucy stammered quietly

"What!" Peter almost yelled. Then lowering his voice. "Lucy is it really, you?"

"yes," Lucy said still dancing, but not looking Peter in the eye.

"Lucy, where on earth did you get that scandalous dress!" Peter asked in a hushed tone.

"Susan," Lucy replied.

"Susan. Lucy, I want you to take that dress off immediately," Peter ordered.

"Peter, that's even more immodest than this dress," Lucy answered.

"So you admit it! You think it's immodest as well!" Peter Exclaimed.

"But Susan said I could wear it!" Lucy argued.

"Where is Susan anyway? I want to have a word with her," Peter mumbled before walking off the dance floor and starting to look for his other sister.

* * *

_11:55 P.M..._

_Is that him? No too short. Is that him? No too tall. Is that him? No much too fat. Wait, is that him? Eww gross. Nope that is definitely NOT him. _Scarlet thought.

Scarlet looked around the room before spotting someone who looked oddly familiar. However it was not _him_. It was just Peter with a frowned face looking for someone. Then Scarlet heard the familiar footsteps of a certain King. She quickly looked around to see where the footsteps were coming from.

_ Is that her? No Not tall enough. Is that her? Nope, not happy enough. Is that her? No too fa- I mean not curvy enough. Woah did I just think Scarlet was curvy? Well she is, but okay eww I really need to stop thinking about this. _Edmund thought.

Then Edmund heard a very familiar laugh. It was _her. _

Scarlet finally spotted Edmund. About the exact same time as Edmund spotted her. They both grabbed their blow tubes. They checked the time. A minute before midnight. They both blew.

_Dong! Splat! Dong!_

Edmund's red paint hit Scarlet's collarbone. While Scarlet's red paint hit Edmund in the cheek. But oddly enough they hit each other at the same time.

"I won!" Scarlet yelled.

"No, I won!" Edmund yelled.

"No I did!"

"I did!"

"Scarlet, Edmund stop fighting!" Susan ordered.

"Susan, there you are! Who said that Lucy could wear that scandalous dress?!" Peter yelled.

"I did, but she's old enough!" Susan shouted.

"I will decide when she's old enough!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah well your idea of 'old enough' is eighty!" Susan argued.

"So not true! And What is with Lucy suddenly talking all flirty?" Peter yelled.

"It's just to play up her appeal!" Susan defended.

"What are you trying to do? Turn Lucy into a prostitute!?" Peter yelled.

"No, but she needs to flirt! She going to be needing a husband soon!" Susan shouted.

"For crying out loud! She's thirteen!" Peter yelled.

Scarlet and Edmund both stared at Peter and Susan fighting before going back to their fighting.

"I won!"

"No, I won!"

As you can tell there was quite a commotion.

"Silence!" Kasper ordered. "No one won."

"Yes, I did!" Edmund yelled.

"No I'm pretty sure I did!" Scarlet yelled at Edmund.

"Neither of you did," Kasper said.

"What?" Edmund and Scarlet asked in unison.

"Midnight came about a half second before either paint hit either of you," Kasper explained.

"What does that mean?" Scarlet asked.

"It's a tie," Kasper said.

It went silent.

Then everyone started arguing again.

* * *

"If that bell hadn't gone off I would have won!"

"I'm Lucy's brother!"

"I pulled my blow tube out before you did!"

"Well you're acting like her father! And if you have forgotten I'm her sister!"

"I think Queen Scarlet won!"

"How could you think that? King Edmund surely beat her!"

"King Peter is right! He should be in charge of his little sister!"

"But Queen Susan is a girl! She would understand Queen Lucy better!"

"Stop it! EVERYONE! JUST SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone turned to face Lucy.

"Peter, Susan, you both are right, but you shouldn't be yelling at each other. I chose to wear the dress. I could've stopped that," Lucy said.

Lucy turned and looked at Edmund and Scarlet.

"Can't you see what this competition has done to you? To us? To Christmas?" Lucy asked. "I thought this Christmas would be different. I thought it would be filled with fun, joy, peace, and love. But I guess I was wrong."

"No, Lucy you weren't wrong. I was," Scarlet said.

"And I," Edmund said.

"Then can we stop fighting and get back to the party?" Lucy asked.

Then there was a chorus of 'yes'. And Everyone back to the party in a very disorderly fashion.

* * *

"Scarlet!" Edmund called making his way through the crowd.

"Edmund," Scarlet answered walking through the crowd.

"I'm sorry I've been such a brat," Edmund apologized.

"Well I wasn't much better," Scarlet said. "I wish I could start Christmas all over."

"Me too. Truce?" Edmund asked.

"Truce," Scarlet agreed.

The two looked at each other then burst into laughter.

"Edmund you look like you got in a fight with all that red paint on your face," Scarlet exclaimed.

"I was in a fight," Edmund said. "With my best friend."

Scarlet smiled. She had that feeling again. Unbeknownst to her, Edmund had it too.

"Now you look like you got shot," Edmund said staring at Scarlet.

"Well I did get shot from you. It's funny, Peter, Susan, and Lucy said we were going to be in a blood battle. I never thought I would look like I actually was in a blood battle. Scarlet said. "Look a servant is bringing us damp towels!"

Scarlet pointed to a faun carrying a tray. They quickly took the tray and cleaned themselves up.

"It's a good thing you didn't get paint on my dress," Scarlet said giving the towel back to the faun and dismissing him.

"Yeah, then I really would have been in a fight," Edmund said."and it wouldn't have been red paint I would be covered in."

Scarlet smiled.

"I just thought of something!" Edmund exclaimed.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"I didn't get you a Christmas present," Edmund said.

"I didn't I either," Scarlet sighed.

Then someone walked up behind her and held a mistletoe over her head.

"Looky there! We're under the mistletoe," Peter exclaimed.

Scarlet turned around and gave him a small kiss. Her blood started to rush through her veins, but it didn't feel as strong than when she had hugged Edmund. When she kissed Peter it felt like I river rushing, but when she had hugged Edmund it felt like the biggest waterfall was rushing against her.

"Would you like to dance?" Peter asked pretending Edmund wasn't even there.

"Sure," Scarlet replied.

Scarlet was about to walk away, but before she walked away she whispered to Edmund, "You did get me a present. You got me, my best friend back."

"Peter? Sure he was mad at us and all, but-" Edmund started to say.

"No. Not Peter. You," Scarlet interrupted.

Then she walked off with Peter.

"And you gave me my best friend too," Edmund said quietly.

He sighed as he watched Peter hold Scarlet's waist and begin to dance.

_Yep curvy. Ahh! I thought about Scarlet that way again! Stupid fourteen year old boy hormones! _Edmund thought as he watched Scarlet dance with Peter.

The next year the Narnians didn't play Assassin. In fact, that was the last year anyone in Narnia played Assassin. However, the story was passed on for generations.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's the end! If you want to see the dresses for the ball I have links on my profile! I hope you liked my Christmas story! Bye! Please review! And Merry Christmas! And I just want to say thank you to anyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
